


Love

by alwaysBeWithYou



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24947056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaysBeWithYou/pseuds/alwaysBeWithYou
Summary: Just a short drabble about Aron and Gender neutral reader!! I haven't used any pronounce for the reader, so you can consider it as per your preference!!!Enjoy!!!
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Love

You see him, the real him! Yes he is a hardass, yes he is a drill sergeant, yes sometimes he comes of as heartless, but under all that you see a man who is just keeping it all together for the sake of the world.

You know firsthand how soft he can be. You have touched those scars he wears, you have loved each of those as he laid gasping with tears adorned eyes, never having experienced someone giving such positive attention to the part of him he considers hideous. You have held him close, those restless nights when it's a case with stabbing, or a case where family is at liability, cases like those hitting to close for him. You don't pressure him to spill his feelings, you just welcome his wired self in your arms, hold him close, rub his back as you whisper soft words of poetry he loves. 

You just hold him till the tension leaves his body and he is nothing but a melted mass of softness and innocence still intact after years of witnessing gore and crimes! You see how he adores Jack, how he does everything to give that kid childhood he himself never got. Even though you are there, he still tries to love Jack with love more than his single heart could pour out, and really you don't try to change that. He trusts you with Jack, and Jack trusts you with his father, and for you that's enough.

You see how insecure he is under the alpha male facade. How he stiffens just slightly when someone tries to get close to you, he never outright displays it, but you realise in soft and defeated tone he talks to you whenever he asks you about your future plans or your dreams. And when your aspirations still holds him and Jack in that plan, he smiles so brightly that you still fall in love with him more.

You don't realise how it becomes so easy. To love him like he is the only one you want. How it gets easier to support and care for each other so much that the loneliness you used to feel before has vanished between Jack's giggles and aron's dimples. You love him with your whole being, and he does too. You see how passionate he can be, as he worships your body throughout the night. He doesn't get many chances to show you how much he craves you because of his job, but you still witness it through the late night calls, which even through the conversation limiting to few minutes, leave you more satisfied and loved than any of your previous partners would've done. 

So you do everything you can to return the favor. You both meet each other halfway in the efforts, you finish eachother's insecurities, you become eachother's shelter from the world, and when one day, you kneel in front of him to ask his hand for marriage, Jack's adoption paper already on the table, he gives you that dimpled smile and whispers a shy little yes , you realise, you are going to be with this man till your last breath. 

And really, all you want is to continue loving him like he deserves!!!


End file.
